Moonlit Night
by mutsuki
Summary: DrakengardDrag-on-dragoon fic. Caim and the Dragon think about the first time they met and their relationship. There are some minor spoilers. CaimDragon (but it's only fluff...)


Disclaimer: I don't own Drakengard/Drag-on-Dragoon or its characters although I would eat cockroaches or roll around in fire for it. It does have a small amount of spoilers which you would not be so happy to find out about, I think... so read at your own risk!

Mind talk is /blah/

**MOONLIT NIGHT**

It was a moonlit night. A full moon that wasn't blood red had appeared tonight.

The war was far from over. How could this happen?

Caim wondered wordlessly... after all he couldn't talk. Sometimes he questioned himself on this sacrifice. Was it really worth it? To bond with the dragon for power?

The dark warrior shook his head. Of course it was worth it. He was on his way to save his beloved sister and friend, and this could not have happened without him being powerful, almost inhuman, couldn't it?

Caim once again looked up to the pure white moon above. He had forgotten how beautiful it looked... without a tint of red at all....

The dragon.... Before the adventure he had loathed the beasts who had taken his dear parents away from him. He had wished to strike down each and every one of its kin, to see their blood dye the whole world crimson. When he found out that it was either a pact with the dragon or death he really did hesitate, but now....

Angelus.... She had said her name was, right before they went to their evident doom. But they turned out to survive and so Caim got to know her name and live. This was a first for Angelus and she later on told Caim she dearly regretted it too.

Angelus and Caim had gone through so much. Now he respected Angelus as much as he respected his accommodates. No, he loved the dragon.

Caim loved Angelus.

Caim's eyes grew as wide as their limit allowed as he realized what just went through his mind; he _loved _a being that was not in his family, no less a dragon!!? Caim couldn't believe it. Then he felt a stir of emotions. Elation, confusion, joy, wonder, and than strongest of all enlightment.

Caim started running.

The Dragon was on guard that night. She sat quietly as her eye strained to see any danger. When she confirmed there was no immediate peril she went back to gazing at the luminous orb. How wonderful it looked tonight... the moon was her favorite celestial body. It was strange yes, for she was a red fire dragon. Each dragon specie had an emblem of power and hers was the forever burning sun that was the power of inferno. But she was drawn to the moon, perhaps it was because the moon's power too was from the sun? But it was also what the moon symbolized for her, a light in the dark, hope. Angelus snorted at her own romanticism.

Romanticism, that was never there before.... Angelus closed her eyes trying to concentrate as she thought back.

The day Caim had found her, bound to the ground in such a shameful manner came into her ancient mind. Ah yes, the devil warrior. She had been ready to face her death when the madman started making his way for her. Then the madman made an insane deal, to become pact-partners. She loathed the creatures who were humans and it was obvious that the man loathed her kind, or at least her. But it was life or death, so she agreed. And from then on she became tangled into the dealing of the goddess, union, and above all war of the world.

One time she was so sure they were going to succumb that she did something she had never done to the loathsome kind, she had given her name to Caim. She was so sure they would fall, but they lived on. She told Caim she regretted telling her name, Caim just laughed and went on calling her Angelus from that day on. She was the only one that could hear him so she didn't kill him. But maybe, just maybe, she enjoyed it?

Angelus sighed as she laid her neck down for a rest from moon gazing. Hmm, I wonder what this pricking feeling is. What is it that I feel when I think of my Caim?

Wait a minute, my???

_/Angelus!!/_

"Caim?" The dragon picked her head up to see her pact-partner running full speed towards her.

"What is the matter is there danger close by??" she once again tried to sense any evil.

_/No... I...need to ...t-tell you.../ _

Caim bended over hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, he was panting so hard he couldn't even mind talk correctly. Now, she was worried. Caim panting?

At last Caim straightened up and looked into the dragon's befuddled face.

_/I LOVE YOU./_

Angelus froze. And before she could process a single non-babbled thought Caim grabbed the red scaled dragon's face and planted his lips onto it.

Everything became motionless. Time froze and breaths stopped. All was silent. The moment was forever. And it went on to be forever for the two until the moonlit night will pass.

AN: So whaddya think? Uh, yeah, I like Caim/Angelus A LOT! ducks random trash and it's only fluff and the kissing and had no tongue so please don't get too upset.ducks from more trash Argh! R/R may bring more fics on this couple, but then again I might write anyways... But still the Review will make it come out faster!


End file.
